Rufus
Rufus is the main character and the only playable character in the whole game series. He is a typical anti-hero and unhappy with his life, which he leads on Deponia. That is why he is constantly trying to leave Deponia to reach Elysium and to live a comfortable life there. But basically he is a merciful person with conscience. Rufus is the result of a genetic experiment conducted by Hermes. He is one of the clones, who survived the experiment (others are Cletus and Argus). However, something went wrong during the experiment at Rufus, why he not rated unlike Argus and Cletus, but was thrown into a heap. Seagull, who lives in Kuvaq, adopted him. From a young age Rufus has caused a lot of chaos, which is why Seagull leaves him when he tried to reach Elysium. Back then Rufus was nine years old and since then he has been trying to leave Deponia. All these attempts ended with injuries and chaos, but Rufus does not give up. Rufus at Toni and Wenzel. Rufus at Toni and Wenzel.During this time, "friends" it with Wenzel and Toni, with whom he begins a romantic relationship. Although the two separate afterwards, Toni Rufus still offers accommodation because he would not survive without them. Nevertheless, Rufus refuses to take any responsibility for his life. Instead, he continues to try to get to Elysium. Rufus experienced the turning point of his life, when he again tried to reach Elysium by can spin aboard a cruiser Organon. There he meets the Elysianerin Goal and falls in love with her. When he tried this "save" before the Organon to both rush back to the village Kuvaq. He does his best to revive Goal, which also succeeds. At your direction, he makes contact with Cletus and gets from him the promise to be able to to Elysium. Having Goal saved from Organon and flees into the abandoned mines, he meets Doc who helps him on his journey, by giving him advice for the crane operation and meditation. With Docs Help Rufus manages to bring Goal for meeting. He noted that Cletus was cooperating with the Organon and sent to Deponia to investigate whether there long as people are. Cletus and Organon plan to conceal the existence of people and blow Deponia without taking Rufus. Rufus noted for the first time that he and Cletus to look very similar and uses to his advantage to get past the Organon and to contact Cletus. From which he gets a backup Data set that he should install in goal, so that they come back to him. Rufus put again in the terminal. However, he finds Goal at Doc, who has come with the waste cutter driver Bozo the meeting place. On Docs suggestion cleans Rufus Goals Originaldatasette and she regains consciousness. Rufus told Goal of the plans of Cletus and Organon, whereupon Goal decides to return with Rufus to Elysium. At high boat arrived explains Cletus that Rufus nothing good leads in shields and a backup Datasette has with him, with which he could erase memories Goals. Then there is a dispute between Cletus and Rufus, Rufus said Cletus overwhelmed. As Argus arrives with his men, he suggests that Rufus creates the backup Datasette, posing as Cletus and travels with Goal to Elysium to survive the explosion. But the way he feels guilty because he did not prevent the explosion of the planet for its own benefit. After Rufus has landed back on Deponia, he is threatened by Cletus and Argus, return the backup Datasette. Reluctantly, he does so in order to save Goal. As Argus Rufus wants to kill, because he knows too much, and also includes the Originaldatasette but Rufus may escape in time and is found by Doc and Bozo. He has thus gained two new friends and at the end it turns out that Rufus Cletus gave the Originaldatasette and Goal will remember still the events on Deponia. Chaos on DeponiaEdit In the second game Rufus travels with Doc and Bozo the floating black market. On the way they stop at a friend of Doc, where Rufus first caused chaos and even start an attempt to reach to Elysium. This test provides to attach a burning blade to the high boat and travel to Elysium. There he meets Goal again, he tells the story of the first part heroically. After that, he is threatened by Cletus and in the resulting chaos fall Rufus and Goal into the sea. They are rescued by Doc and Bozo and brought to the floating black market. As Rufus learns, but that goal has survived the overthrow their consciousness is in danger. Doc, he is given the task to get Ersatzdatasetten. He buys the cheap datasettes to get a free lollipop. Since Goals surgery cheap datasettes are used, their consciousness splits into three parts: the temperamental riot Goal, the aristocratic Lady-goal and the naive Baby Goal. This he must convince all to return with to Doc. To convince riot goal, he tried to learn from Bozo the right words, because his ex-girlfriend Bambina was similar "difficult". Rufus manages the possibility Bozo convince enough courage to visit Bambina again. The visit, however sabotaged by Gondoliero. Through further experiments and help scrap crabs succeeds Rufus, stop Gondoliero to bring Bambina and Bozo to reconciliation and to learn the words. He used these words to riot Goal, the very annoyed about it. She accepts the challenge to platypus fight and the two fight. Rufus is victorious and riot Goal and Rufus kiss. __INDEX__